


A Christmas Claiming

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Breeding, Buttplugs, Christmas, Come Eating, Dean with breasts, Feminized Omegas, Impregnation, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Piercing, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, did I mention it’s underage, dub-con, older/younger, read the tags really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: for a kink meme fill.Alpha Castiel has had several breeding partners over the years and has several kids (Claire, Jack, Alfie as possibles). Like many mature Alphas he prefers his breeding partners to be at their most fertile, which for Omegas is 14-20. Enter the new boyfriend of one of his kids, 14/15 year old Omega Dean who just happens to not only be a virgin but goes into heat while at Castiel's house at a party. Cue Alpha seduction and breeding.Bonus: Public claiming of Dean.Warning, Dean is just under 14yo when Castiel mates and claims him. If this will upset you, do not read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again that this has underage sex. It is just a fantasy story for fun, but if this will upset, do not read this. I do not have a beta reader so very likely it has some errors. Unless you are willing to beta me, please do not complain about this.

Castiel left his home office just in time to see his youngest child, Claire, enter the hallway from the family room with a friend. Claire was the last child Amelia had given him before she’d decided that family life was not for her, that she had to go find herself. Castiel, not wanting to make things unpleasant, because honestly, Amelia was unlikely to give him any more children anyway, as she was long past the peak of her fertility, had given her a large settlement and Amelia was currently finding herself on the beaches of Playa del Carmen with her pool boy and a large quantity of rum. 

He’d wanted more children, what Alpha didn’t. He hadn’t yet fathered an Alpha and that had to change. Even if he had, three wasn’t nearly enough for a mature and virile Alpha to have fathered, but he’d been busy, building his accounting consulting firm back up after having to plunder it to fund Amelia’s settlement and he hadn’t found just the right breeding partner. 

“Dad,” Claire said. “Jack says he’s spending the night at Uncle Lucie’s again.”

Castiel had an idea why Jack spent so much time with Lucifer, his much older uncle, and he was hoping for some kind of announcement soon. Jack was 19 and that was almost old maid territory for an Omega by some standards. He just hoped Lucifer wasn’t leading Jack on and wondered if he should have a word with his brother, ask his intentions. 

“Thank you for letting me know. Who is this?” Castiel asked Claire about her companion. The boy was a slender, delicate featured Omega, one who smelled heavenly. Just at the start of high fertility by the smell of it. He wondered what the Omega was doing, unchaperoned, out with a girl. His own two Omega sons were only allowed out with family or to carefully chaperoned introductions to the right kind of Alpha. 

“This is Dean,” Claire said. “He’s new to school. He’s my boyfriend.”

Castiel suppressed a smirk. An Omega, especially of Dean’s age, was no boyfriend for a Beta female like Claire. Maybe she meant in the platonic, hang out and do each other’s manicures and braid hair kind of sense. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling at the boy. The kid grinned back in an adorable way, confident, even cocky. Unusual in an Omega, but Castiel liked it. A lot. 

“Can I have some money? We wanna go to the movies.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, reaching for his money clip. Claire should still have had plenty from her generous allowance, but he didn’t mind. He liked to be generous with his family. “Do you want me to call the driver?”

“Dad! We were just going to take the bus.”

Claire was going through this phase where she liked to pretend her family wasn’t, to quote, ‘a bunch of thieving rich parasites,” even at the same time she happily accepted as much money as he gave her. 

“I will call the driver. No omega of my acquaintance, however slight, will risk the public bus.”

“It’s fine, really, Sir,” Dean said. “I take the bus all the time. At least until my Dad gives me his Impala when I turn sixteen.”

Castiel was appalled at the thought of an Omega driving a car. On his own. But he didn’t say anything. He knew his views were starting to be considered old fashioned, even ante-diluvian, according to Claire. “Well, taking the car and driver will be a nice change for you. I worry about Claire’s safety. It can be a rough world out there.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of her, Sir.”

It was adorable, really. Just too adorable to see the Omega acting so tough. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life this Omega lived where he felt it was his job to protect people rather than to be pampered and protected. 

***

Dean became a fixture at their house over the next few months. He and Claire hung out all the time, always in the public areas of the house, never in her room, or if they went out, well chaperoned by the family driver and bodyguard. If she and Dean were exchanging more than kisses on each other’s cheeks, it had to be snuck in during school hours. Dean, from the scent of him, was a virgin in all ways. It drove Castiel crazy, sometimes, the pure, ripe scent of the boy, but he kept a close grip on himself. The boy was not yet legal to touch, still thirteen for a couple of months. 

Castiel noticed things about the boy that distressed him. He was thin, not starvation thin, but thinner than he should be. Claire eventually had told him that Dean and his little brother Sam were scholarship boys at the expensive private academy that Castiel sent Claire to. She’d noticed that Dean always gave his lunch to his younger brother. Castiel noticed that Dean always changed out of his school uniform as soon as he could after school, into clothes, that while they were clean and well mended, were cheap and shabby to begin with. In contrast, Claire threw her school blazer into random corners of the house, thoughtlessly stained the white shirt and regularly burned the little striped bow tie as a protest against the ‘symbols of oppression.’

So, Castiel encouraged Claire to invite the boy to dinner with the family whenever she could. He gave her extra money, telling her to buy something nice for her boyfriend. He even encouraged Dean and Claire to bring little brother Sam along to the house. Little siblings were good deterrents to anything getting hot and heavy, a natural chaperone, as it were. 

This afternoon, the three were in the family room together. Dean was sprawled on the carpet, watching this hospital drama. Castiel had never seen the appeal of the show, as it centered around an Alpha doctor referred to mostly by “Doctor Sexy.” Claire and Sam were near by, each engrossed in a book. Sam was using Claire’s abdomen as a pillow and she mindlessly twirled the boy’s overgrown locks in her right fingers as she held her trashy romance novel in her left. Castiel understood. That was fitting. Sam was a little Alpha, too young for Claire yet, but someday, the age difference wouldn’t matter. She was attached to Dean, romantically, but her affections were drifting to the younger brother. 

That left Dean free for the taking.

***

One evening, after dinner, but before Sam and Dean were driven home for the night, he found Dean in the kitchen, just sitting alone at the island. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Novak,” Dean said. “I’m just giving them a few minutes alone. Don’t worry, not long enough for them to really get up to anything. Sam’s precocious but I made sure he’s a gentleman.”

So, Dean, too, understood that his ‘romance’ with Claire could never go anywhere and had ceded his place to his younger brother.

“She’s a real nice girl, Claire. I’m glad I don’t have to break her heart. I’m glad she likes Sammy better than me. He’s really smart. We don’t have a pot to piss in, my family, but he’s smart and he’s going to do big things some day and he’ll be a good Alpha for Claire.”

Dean had been sitting at the island without so much as a glass of water. Even though Castiel had encouraged the slender boy to help himself to anything in the fridge or pantry, whenever he wanted, Dean had never eaten a thing that hadn’t been given to him. Despite the fact that Dean and Sam had been getting regular, generous dinners with his family, Castiel wondered if Dean just used that as a reason to give all the rest of his food to his rapidly growing little brother. Castiel rummaged in the fridge and found something that was bound to be irresistible to the Omega. A pie he’d had the cook make just for Dean. Chocolate cream with fancy chocolate decorations. 

He served out a generous portion for Dean and a small portion for himself, along with a tall glass of whole milk for Dean. 

“No, I really couldn’t,” Dean protested. “Gotta keep my girlish figure.”

“An Omega should have a generous figure, not a girlish one,” Castiel said, loading a fork with fluffy whipped cream and thick chocolate filling. He lifted it up to Dean, who, with a little coaxing, did finally open up those perfect, pink bow shaped lips and allow himself to be fed pie. All the time, Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about those lips wrapped around his cock, and Dean drinking down a completely different kind of cream.

***

A few months later, Castiel had bought Dean a gold chain necklace with a heart shaped pendant, a periodot set in the lower left corner, the sort of bauble that had proved particularly effective in gaining Amelia’s affections years ago. It was simple but heavy. The salesperson had assured him it was the sort of jewelry that any Omega would adore having. He presented it to Dean during one of their now frequent talks in the kitchen after dinner. Sam and Claire did some snuggling in the family room, nothing untoward, and he fed Dean a rich dessert of some kind and grew familiar with Dean’s impressions of the musical stylings of Led Zepplin and thoughts about the superiority of the Chevy Impala. He also learned that Dean’s favorite dessert was apple pie, but he didn’t like to have it too often because it reminded him of his late mother and he wanted to keep that special. Castiel mostly stuck to cream pies after that. They were more fattening and the one thing his omega needed was a little bit of fattening up.

This evening though, after the big slice of caramel cream pie had been demolished, he pushed the little gold box across the table casually, as if were not anything special. 

“I heard your fourteenth birthday was coming up soon. I didn’t remember the exact date, but I thought every maturing young Omega should have something pretty.”

Dean looked uncertain as he opened the box and looked at the necklace inside. His eyes opened wide at first, then he looked longingly at the necklace for a few seconds before he pushed it back across the counter at Castiel. 

“I really couldn’t accept that. It’s just too much. I know it’s probably not any big thing to you, but that probably cost as much as my family’s rent.”

Castiel had seen the run down trailer on the outskirts of town where the boys lived when he’d investigated them as suitable companions for Claire. The necklace was probably twice the rent of that. Castiel saw his error immediately. The necklace was too much, too soon. He would have to work up to something like it with smaller, gifts, things that Dean would feel he couldn’t turn down. Cas reclaimed the necklace and tucked the box into a pocket. Dean had wanted it, very badly. Castiel would just present it again, later, once Dean’s affections were less tentative. 

“I’m sorry. I never intended to make you uncomfortable. I just saw this in a store and it made me think of your eye color.”

“The twenty-fourth,” Dean said. “January.”

“What?”

“My birthday. You said you didn’t know.”

The date was over six weeks away. Such a long, torturous time to have to keep his hands off the beautiful Omega in front of him. But it meant that there were plenty of chances to win his affections as well.

“And there is one thing, if you really want to give me something. It’s just that Sammy is growing out of his school uniform and we can’t afford to replace it.”

Castiel’s heart just about broke. Dean pushing away a beautiful bauble for himself so he could ask for uniform pants for his little brother. He must have felt that he didn’t deserve anything good for himself, that everything needed to go to his Alpha brother. Who had hammered that into him? It made Castiel seethe with Alpha rage on Dean’s behalf. 

“I will speak to the scholarship committee. The scholarship should cover more than one uniform a year. Students are notorious for growing up. I was going to take Claire Christmas shopping in a few days. Perhaps you will come along and let me pick a more appropriate gift for you.”

he expedition to the mall proved frustrating, in an enjoyable way. Everywhere Castiel looked, there was something he wanted to get for his little Omega to be. He was standing in front of Victoria’s Secret at the moment, Claire inside, buying perfume for a school friend, she claimed. Cas looked in the window at the sibling store, the one marketing to Omegas. The lingerie on the mannequins in the window was less frilly, but no less enticing. A bralette and tight boy shorts in sheer black lace decorated the figure. He burned to see Dean in something like that. The next figure in the window was rounded like he was pregnant, a camisole covered the plastic belly in deep green lace in a geometric pattern. The shorts were cut so they slung under the belly. Castiel’s cock swelled most inconviently at the mere thought of Dean like that, pretty lace stretched over a belly burgeoning with life. 

At the next store, a novelty shop, where Claire looked for posters, Castiel watched Dean as the Omega stumbled accross the ‘heat needs’ section of the store, where fake silicon knots were sold as ‘novelties’. The boy blushed so lovely as he realized what he was looking at, the pink rising up under the spread of freckles that sprinkled his face. Then Dean laughed, bold as brass, and picked one up and waved it around. “Look at this. It’s so fake. Nothing this big can go inside a person.”

Cas most decidedly did not mention that his own cock and knot were somewhat larger than the dildo Dean was poking fun at. Claire picked up a smaller size knot, in rainbow colored plastic and she and Dean started to pretend sword fight, until he hustled them out of the store before they could get kicked out. 

The next store, Claire wouldn’t let them come in with her. “I’m buying something for Dean. It has to be a surprise. Go look for calculators or whatever it is that accountants get woodies over.”

Then she disappeared into the “Ah-mega” store, leaving him alone with Dean. Sam had been safely left in the bookstore. They stood awkwardly for a moment, then a store display caught Dean’s eyes. It was the Pea in a Pod store, maternity clothes for women on one side of the store, for male Omegas on the other. Dean stared sadly in, that longing etched on his features again. He wanted to be pregnant, Castiel realized, but didn’t think it would happen to him. 

“Omegas like me, we don’t get mates soon enough,” Dean said. “By the time I don’t have to take care of Sammy anymore, it’ll be too late for me to have a passel of kids of my own. Maybe I’ll get lucky and have one, but probably I’ll never have one of my own. Just Sammy.”

“You would like to have a large family?” Castiel asked. 

“Not that I could ever afford to take care of more than just me and Sammy. But yeah. Real big. But you gotta start young to have lots of kids. They say your chances are best before twenty.”

“I’ve heard that said as well,” Castiel said. “So, if you were to find an Alpha that could take care of as many pups as you could bear, you would want that?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Dean admitted. “But Omegas like me don’t find Alphas like that.”

“You’d be surprised, Dean. I predict that you’ll find just such an Alpha sooner than you think. Now, there’s a jewelers over there. Why don’t you let me buy you a little something. Nothing so expensive as the other necklace, but every Omega should have at least a few pretty things.”

Somehow, they ended up in front of a display of gold rings, all thin little things, less than a hundred dollars. They didn’t have gem stones. In fact, each was just plain gold, twisted into a knot. “I believe I would like to buy you one of these, Dean,” Castiel said. 

“These are promise rings,” Dean said. 

“I know.”


	2. A promise is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel buys Dean a fancy gift of a different kind of jewelry at the mall

Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking hard. Castiel could almost see the gears spinning in his head. 

“I can’t. My job now is taking care of Sammy,” he said, finally. 

“What if I promised you that your brother would taken care of as well as if he were one of my own pups. I would help him out anyway, for Claire’s sake.’

“She does like the twerp for some reason,” Dean said. 

Dean looked down at the tray of rings again. Then over to the next tray. It was rings, but not rings worn on fingers. Rings worn in penis piercings. There was other jewelry of a sexual nature in the case as well. Plugs decorated with gemstones. Cages sized for Omega cocklets. Matched pairs of nipple rings. 

“You would like something from this case instead?” Castiel asked. “I would buy you anything you want in this store, Dean.”

Dean blushed again, but it was deeper this time, almost red. He pointed to a plug, with a heart shaped gem, surrounded by fancy knot work in gold. His little Omega to be might have been virginal, that was not to be doubted, but he was not quite as innocent as Castiel had believed. The internal part flared to a knot the size of an egg. It was the perfect starter size for an Omega, had a thin stem that would be comfortable for every day wear, but flared enough on the outside to be safe. 

Dean was still flushed bright red as Castiel indicated his purchase then paid. Dean didn’t see, but the plug was solid silver with a gold button and emerald heart gem. It was considerably more expensive than the necklace he had refused as too expensive just a few days ago. The price didn’t matter. Castiel would have bought a solid gold plug had one been for sale. The sales woman said to Dean, “If you would like to wear it out of the store, there’s a private dressing room over there.”

Then she handed him the toy and a single use packet of lube. Dean came out a short while later, walking a little more stiffly than before. Then he came up to Castiel, went on tippy-toes and gave him a brief peck on the lips. Castiel felt his cock leap to life, just from the brief touch. A glow suffused him unlike anything he had felt before. 

“It’s a promise, right? Just between you and me for now?”

“A promise,” he said. “Now, let’s see what trouble Claire and Sam have gotten themselves into.”

***

Later that night, Castiel was catching up on some reports in his study. Claire let herself in and sat on his desk, the way she did when she wanted something. 

“Dad, you know Dean isn’t really my boyfriend any more, right?” She asked. “He’s just a friend.”

“Yes, I understand that, Claire.”

“You know he’s almost fourteen, right?”

“I am aware of that.”

“Like, so close he might as well be fourteen.”

“Yes, however, he is not fourteen yet.”

“It’s just that Dean said his dad was talking about moving after Christmas. He says there’s a job across the country and I’ll never see Sammy again if they go.”

Inwardly, Castiel was alarmed. All his plans revolved around waiting until Dean’s birthday, but if Dean’s father was planning on moving across country before those few short, but very important weeks were up, that might ruin everything. Who knew where Dean might end up, in what neglectful situation, living in what kind of shanty?

Outwardly, Castiel remained calm. It would do no good to panic. 

“I cannot make any promises, Claire. If a man chooses a move his minor children with him in order to find employment, I cannot stop that. But I will see if there is anything I can do. Perhaps Sam and Dean’s father could be convinced to let them stay out the school year here at least.”

“Thank you, Dad!” Claire said, wrapping her arms around his neck, joyful in her certainty that he could fix things like he always had. 

Castiel was not, himself, entirely certain that he could. She thought he could fix everything because there were so very many things in the world that, if they couldn’t be solved by money, could almost certainly be made easier by the correct application of it. He wouldn’t know for certain until he spoke to Sam and Dean’s father if this was one of them or not. Of course, the man was an Alpha. He couldn’t just offer him cash to stay, as tempting as that was. That would wound an Alpha’s pride and almost certainly be refused. If the man was employable, maybe Castiel could arrange for a job to be offered to the man here in this city, one better than the purported job across the country. It might work if there could be no proven connection between himself and the job offer. 

But it might just be that Sam and Dean’s father was a drifter by nature. Some of the lone wolf type Alphas were. The stability of family didn’t root them like was proper and Castiel suspected that was part of the problem. It probably wasn’t a better oportunity than work he could find in this community. It was just that his feet had gotten itchy again and it was time for him to move on, dragging his sons with him. He’d heard from Dean just how often the family had moved. This was the fifth high school Dean had attended. That kind of change and instability couldn’t be good for an Omega, especially not one like Dean, who yearned for family and children more than anything else. 

On the other hand, that might work in Castiel’s favor. A true lone wolf Alpha would feel weighed down by family responsibility, would be waiting impatiently for the day that he could, responsibly, of course, because a man like that thought more of honor than love, cast off the weights of obligation. When Claire went to bed, Castiel made a few calls, talked to some people he knew, then called his lawyer. 

The next morning, Castiel dropped Claire off at school himself, hoping to find Dean there as well. They were waiting for Claire near the entrance, apparently a standing habit. Claire and Sam scuttled off quickly, to steal a few minutes before the bell in some corner of the school courtyard. Castiel approached Dean and handed him a small envelope he had picked up last night. 

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

“Another promise,” Castiel said. Dean slipped the envelope open to reveal the gift card to Pea in the Pod inside. The amount on the card should be adequate to fund at least the start of a maternity wardrobe. If Castiel had anything to say on the matter, Dean would soon be wearing nothing else, at least for the next decade or so. Then Castiel passed over the insulated lunch bag he’d had the cook fill this morning. 

“I know from Claire that you usually let Sam have your lunch. There’s enough in here for you, Claire and a growing Alpha. You would be doing me a favor by seeing that Claire eats something besides candy and soda.”

He said that because he knew Dean hesitated to accept anything he thought of as charity. 

“I, yeah, sure. I can do that,” Dean said. 

“Are you wearing my gift today?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. “Wonderful. I’ll have the driver sent right after school lets out. If you are able, please see Claire meets him promptly. Yourself and your brother as well.”

John Winchester was not currently employed, having a patchy work record, and apparently, a bad temper coupled with a drinking habit that was becoming more and more problematic. Castiel had learned that much during the calls he’d made last night. It took a little work to track him down to track him down to a garage on a neighbor’s property, working on a car, a rust bucket Chevelle kept together with Bondo and bailing wire apparently. He should have been able to keep work in a garage of some kind. From the few moments that Novak observed him working, even as sozzled in alchohol as he currently was, from the smell of him, he was focused, fast and accurate. He would be an incredible worker sober. 

At last, John lowered the hood of the car, looked to the left and spit on the floor of the garage. Just spittle, thankfully. Some of the locals liked their chewing tobacco and that was foul looking and smelling. 

“So, you’re the Alpha that’s been sniffing around my boy,”John said, with a sneer. “Maybe you never touched him but I can scent your stink on him.”

Castiel’s heart sank as he realized it wasn’t just John wanting to move on. It was John wanting to take Dean away. “Your sons and my youngest have been very good friends.”

“I shouldn’t have left it happen. Gives the boys ideas. Since he started going to that fancy pants school, boy thinks he’s going to college.”

“You are aware that he was placed in classes two years above his age level. It would be shame for him not to go to college.”

“There’s no academic scholarship money for Alphas. An Alpha’s only hope to get to college is sports. What are you here for anyway?”

“I have a letter of intent for you. I’m prepared to offer a very generous mating contract for Dean once he reaches legal age.”

Winchester tore the letter out of Castiel’s hand and crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the trash, smearing it with his oil stained hands. “My boy’s not for sale. He’s needed at home. Fucking rich dickhead Alphas think they can just buy anything they want. Get the hell out of here.”

Well, that closed off the easiest of his options, but Castiel wasn’t beaten yet. There would be other ways. He had made a promise to Dean and he kept his promises. 

***

That evening, when Claire begged to go to the movies with Sam, he let them go, gave her a generous wad of cash and sent her and Sam off with the car and driver. He made a point of asking Dean if he wanted to go as well, but Dean shoo’ed the pair off, claiming to be too busy with home work. 

Then, suddenly, they were alone together. Most of the staff had gone home, the couple of people who lived in were in their rooms for the night. Dean strolled right over to Castiel and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, seeking a kiss. Regretfully, Castiel pushed Dean away. 

“I shouldn’t touch you,” he said. 

“Not even just a kiss?”

“If I give you a kiss, I will soon need to do so much more to you, Dean,” Castiel said. “I did get you one more, small gift.”

“Something pretty?” 

“Oh, yes, very,” Castiel said. He retrieved the shopping bag from the other room. Dean pulled out the lacey tank top and boy shorts. They were a deep olive green that would look perfect with his eyes. “Wear it for me, Dean. For just a while.”

Dean’s eyes were almost shimmering with unshed tears. No one had obviously gotten him something pretty like this before. All his clothes were practical, sturdy. Rough Alpha style clothes. Dean stripped out of his layers of plaid shirt right in the kitchen, pulling off a faded gray sports style bra to let two of the loveliest, perfectly peach-sized breasts drop down. They’d been flattened, almost bound up by the sports bra. Castiel had had a hint of Dean’s curves, but they’d been mostly hidden by his ugly, faded plaid shirts. 

Pulling the lace tank top over his head quickly, Dean was soon dressed in the lingerie Castiel had bought for him. The shorts made his hips seem broader, his legs sleeker. Somehow, the breasts were even more tempting, covered up partly by the lace. He couldn’t stop himself. He placed one hand on each of Dean’s breasts and caressed them, gently, brushing his fingers against the cherry pit nipples. Then he pulled away. It was too dangerous. He should never have let them be in the house alone together. 

“Dean, get dressed,” Castiel said. “Meet me in the study in a few minutes.”


	3. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes more promises and buys more gifts

A/N: the Omegas in my stories all have pussies and breasts but also small penis and testicles

 

****

“Just one thing first,” Castiel said. “May I see the gift I gave you?”

Dean both grinned and blushed at the same time, a little bashful, but a little cocky too. He lowered the lace shorts, then bent over, revealing a shapely rear. He spread his legs a little further and then the gold button set with the heart shaped gem was revealed, nestled next to dusky pink skin. Underneath, Dean’s pussy lips were visible, outer lips lightly covered in golden downy hair, inner lips moist and rosy pink. Just a hint of small cock and balls were visible. 

“Oh, so perfect,” Castiel said, then forced himself to back a few steps away. It took every bit of his will power not to take Dean right then, the law be damned. 

***

Sheer force of will got him out of the room and as he’d asked, Dean joined him in the study. The boy was dressed in his old clothes, but the inner layer of shirts wasn’t completely buttoned and there was just a hint of lace at Dean’s throat. 

“I’m going to take you shopping tonight,” Castiel said. “But first, I wanted to give you this. Another promise.”

Castiel handed the phone over, the best iPhone he could get on a prepaid plan, a so-called burner phone. Dean looked puzzled. 

“I spoke with your father today, briefly. In short, he refused to even consider a mating contract for you. But once you reach fourteen, you’re of age to accept one yourself. If he follows through with his plan to move you across country, with the phone, you can let me know where he takes you. The instant you are fourteen, I will come for you, anywhere.”

The instant John Winchester had crumpled up the letter of intent, Castiel had known that it wasn’t just lust driving his actions. Well, some of it was lust, but he’d felt something like vertigo when he realized that John Winchester could take Dean away and Castiel might never know where they had gone. This was his mate that drunk was going to steal away. It was unthinkable that Dean wouldn’t be his. 

“What about Sammy? You said you’d take care of him too,” Dean said. 

“I made a promise and I intend to keep it,” Castiel said. He wasn’t sure exactly how, but it wasn’t unheard of for a judge to grant custody of a sibling to a stable mated Omega sibling over a neglectful parent. “Now, did you bring that bra you were wearing earlier? Good, give it over here.”

Dean handed the grubby thing over. Castiel promptly threw it on the woodburning fire going in the study’s fireplace. The wood smoldered a little at the new addition but it did start burning. 

“Now, we are going to buy you some bras. Proper bras.”

***

For all that Dean’s father said the boy was needed at home, he never seemed to actually demand that Sam and Dean be at home. The boys were over more than ever, only sleeping at their trailer. They spent most of their non-school hours at Castiel’s house, picked up with Claire and only driven home after ten, most nights. 

On Friday night, Claire and the boys were in the living room, watching the decorating crew put the final touches on the massive tree that graced their formal living room during the Christmas season. Castiel had never been much for the holiday spirit, did not care to decorate things himself, but every year, on Christmas Eve, he hosted a big party for his extended family, friends and even some of his closest clients. A properly decorated tree was part of the whole thing, so he had a decorator put it together, just like he had a caterer handle the food. Claire, on the other hand, seemed to think it was against the whole spirit of the Christmas season to have someone else, a professional, decorate the tree. 

“Dad!” Claire hailed him as he was about to pass through and make his way to the study. “Dad! We have to get a tree, a real Christmas, for the family room. Please? I just found out Sam and his family have never had a tree.”

“Well, I can certainly ask the service if they can place a second tree in the family room.”

“No, I mean a real tree, that we buy ourselves and put up ourselves and decorate ourselves.”

“An actual tree? Like one that was growing in a forest?”

“We need to cut it down ourselves. I found this great Christmas tree farm on the internet and it’s just outside of town.”

He looked at Dean, who was carefully not paying too much attention to what Claire was saying, but staring at the tree with yearning. There probably hadn’t been too many good christmases in Dean’s life before, not many years where there were presents, not much in the way of cheer. There might have been hungry weeks during the time school was out, when they didn’t even get school lunches. John Winchester had the look of a man who drank any money he got his hands on, not setting any aside for basic necessities, much less extras like holiday decorations.

“Very well,” Castiel said. “We’ll go to this tree farm. I predict you’ll want to go home after about five minutes in the snow, but we will go.”

The farm, no doubt, would have some pre-cut trees to buy, once Claire had decided it was too cold to be wandering around a forest of pine trees. 

The next afternoon, he found himself driving an hour outside of the city on roads that had only recently been cleared of an overnight snowstorm. The farm was easy to find and soon they were wandering around rows and rows of trees. Sam and Claire raced ahead, eager to find the perfect tree, leaving him alone with Dean. They strolled together, deliberately slow, ducking over to the next row of trees so they were even more isolated. Then Dean pulled him into the shadow of a large tree, one too tall to be anyone’d Christmas tree ever. The trunk was bare of limbs up to ten feet all, though the bottom limbs draped down, forming a little grotto, an illusion at least, of privacy. Dean pulled Castiel close before he could protest and laid his lips on top of Castiel’s.

They were soft and yielding. His scent was so sweet close up, rising over the crisp scent of pine and snow. He opened his mouth slightly as they kissed, so Castiel could plunder it with his tongue. Dean’s jacket was open and Dean guided Castiel’s hands, first one, then the other, up his loose shirts until Castiel was touching soft breast under lace. He groaned. It was so wrong and so inadvisable, but Dean’s body was beyond temptation. It was meant to be his. 

Castiel slipped the lace fabric of the bralette up, so that Dean’s breasts dropped, free under his shirts and he caressed them, then found hard nipples. He squeezed, pinching them gently until Dean moaned under his touch, breathing harder.

“Cas, please. Now.” Dean said. “I need this. Need you, Alpha. Just take me. I don’t care about the law. I don’t see what difference five weeks makes.”

Castiel ground his inflating cock against Dean’s hips, meeting Dean’s erect, much smaller cock. It would be so easy, just to slide the zipper down. He lifted Dean’s legs up, pressed him back against the tree trunk and thrust his cloth covered cock against Dean. The Omega was on edge already because his hips spasmed and he cried out, then the scent of slick flooded out, even as Dean’s jeans dampened, then the Omega went limp in his arms. 

“Even if we could now,” Castiel said, lowering the Omega back to the ground, wondering if anyone would notice if he stuffed some snow down his pants, to cool off a certain part of his anatomy that had gotten overheated. “I wouldn’t mate you the first time under a tree.”

Dean grinned, blissed out. “Why not? It’s pretty romantic.”

“So, you want your first time under a Christmas tree? Shall I leave ours up until January twenty fourth?”

***

Later that night, long after Sam and Claire had spent hours debating the merits of this tree versus that tree, after it had been sawn down and tied to the top of their car, after the decorations had been sought and finally found in a corner of the basement, and then place somewhat haphazardly on the tree with more enthusasm than skill, Dean and Castiel sat by themselves in the family room, admiring it, Castiel more along the lines that it was the thought that counted and less along aesthetic appreciation. 

Castiel then laid a hand softly on Dean’s flat belly. “I think, if luck is with us and all goes to plan, by this time next year, you could be pregnant with our second child already. I can just see you, belly still rounded from the first, your gorgeous tits filled up with milk for our pup.”

Dean sobbed, just once, then brushed at his face. “Don’t you dare be teasing me, Cas, or writing checks you can’t cash.”

“I promise, Dean.”

Then Cas unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, exposing the lace bralette, which he pushed up, baring Dean’s small but luscious breasts and their rose pink nippled, which he laved with his tongue, then suckled on gently until Dean was breathing hard and cursing under his breath. He pushed Dean’s jeans down, not all the way, just to expose Dean’s cocklet, which was sticking out a few, hard inches, fully erect. 

“You know what I would love to see on my Omega?” He asked. “A gold ring. Right here,”

Castiel traced a finger around the head of Dean’s cocklet, dragging a finger across the pee slit. Dean yelped and his cocklet jumped and jerked, then a few drops of clear fluid shot out and landed on Dean’s bare belly.


	4. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks into seeing if there is a way around the law.

On Monday, he went to see his personal lawyer, first thing. Fergus McLeod, known by some as Crowley, for some reason, was the sort of man who was expert at turning quantities of money into problems solved. He was also recently mated to Castiel’s middle child, Alfie. 

Castiel explained the situation, especially how he needed to be able to gain custody of Sam alongside Dean. “Is there anyway to get around the age of consent law? I’m just afraid if I have to wait until his actual birthday, he might slip away.”

“Ah, Alfie told me there was a pretty new Omega coming around that just entranced you,” Crowley said, smirking. “A little rough around the edges but otherwise very sweet. As for the age of consent, well, there are ways around every law. For instance, what immediately springs to mind is if your beloved were fall into a dangerous heat and need to be helped through it, well that would be legal even though he was not fourteen, on the dot. But of, that requires Dean’s body to cooperate in falling into a heat on schedule and you can’t fake that or induce it. I might think of something else. You say the father is a drunk and there isn’t any other family? Perhaps a tragic accident?”

“I am trying to help these boys, not have their father murdered.”

“A pity. I’ve known Alphas like this John Winchester. A waste of precious oxygen, the lot of them. Well, the trick is mating the Omega legally. Once that happens, it shouldn’t be a problem to convince a judge that a mated Omega is better at raising a young Alpha than a drunk.”

“Think about it more,” Castiel said. “You and Alfie will be at the Christmas Eve party?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

***

The next time he and Dean were alone together, he asked, “Dean, sweetest, when is the next time you’ll probably get your heat”

Most Omegas had them quarterly, on the dot to the day. 

“I don’t get heats,” Dean said. “My dad got me the implant. Once a year and I don’t get heats. He says he doesn’t have time to deal with that nonsense.”

Dean lifted his arm and showed off a little dark scar on the inner, upper arm, hardly noticeable, unless you knew what you were looking for. Castiel pushed down anger on Dean’s behalf. While it was safe enough not to get taken off the market, there were considerable side effects of the medication, ranging from dangerous blood clots to irregular heats once off the medication, possibly migraines, weight loss and more. All for an Alpha’s convenience in this case.

“Almost time for me to get it changed out again,” Dean said. 

“Once you are mine, we will have it removed forever,” Castiel promised. “As soon as we can.”

“I never minded it until now,” Dean said. “I didn’t want my heat if there wasn’t an Alpha that could help me. But now there’d be you.”

They were in Castiel’s study together, lying together in a nest of pillows in front of the fireplace. In the other room, at least last that he saw, Claire and Sam were reading, each absorbed in their respective books. Dean had stripped down to another lace cami set that Castiel had bought him, this one in navy blue floral lace. The cami was actually a nursing top, with little flaps that unsnapped and came down, revealing Dean’s small breasts, framed in straps of lace trim. The front of the cami was slit, so that when Dean was pregnant, his rounded belly could stick out. At the moment, the flaps were down and Dean’s breasts were exposed. He would never tire of buying lingerie for Dean, he thought. 

Castiel slipped the panties down just a little more, revealing Dean’s erect cocklet. It wept little glistening tears of pre-come which Castiel smeared all over the small cock head, expertly manipulating Dean into another orgasm. He’d gone over the law carefully. So long as his naked penis never touched Dean’s skin and nothing went inside Dean’s vagina, there was nothing legally actionable. That was the strict letter of the law. Apparently, it was completely above board for him to give as many orgasms as Dean wanted to him. He went to work, giving Dean his third of the evening, stroking the small dicklet gently, but firmly. 

“Are you going to spank me?” Dean asked suddenly. “Like if I’m bad, to punish me.”

Castiel was taken aback and he sat straight up. He knew that some Alphas used physical punishment on their Omegas, but he was not that Alpha.

“No, you will not be my child to discipline. You will be my mate. My beloved.”

Dean seemed relieved, but perhaps a little disappointed somehow too. Then Castiel remembered a number of scenes during the Dr. Sexy tv show where the good doctor had taken an Omega nurse over his knee and spanked him to calm him down. He remembered Dean always watching raptly, with a distinct interest.

“I might be convinced, however, to put you over my knee and spank you for the pleasure of it. A pleasure spanking is a different matter altogether. Now, perhaps you have had enough for now. Might I feed you another piece of pie?“

Now that he learned that Dean was on the implant, he decided he would just have to feed Dean extra until they could get it out. No wonder that the Omega hadn’t really gained any weight, despite the extra food he had been getting. He went to the kitchen, retrieved a large slice of pie and a fork. He made his way back to the pillow nest and settle back down. Dean was sitting up again. He’d done up the nursing flaps to his top and pulled his panties up. He looked so prim and winsome, just sitting there in the nest they’d made. You couldn’t have guessed that just a few minutes ago, the Omega had been squirming and writing under the ministrations of his tongue and fingers. 

Castiel forked off a big chunk of lemon cream and held it up to Dean’s lips. “Eat for me, love. I want you nice and round, so you’ll be strong for our babies.”

Dean opened his mouth and Castiel delicately fed his Omega, bite after bite, growing harder, seeing him eat like that. It turned him on tremendously, for some reason, to see Dean eat. Part of it was the lust that Dean had for his food, the eagerness that he swallowed down the sweet, part of it was thought of more curves on his compact body. 

He groaned when, out of nowhere, Dean said, “Feed me your cream. I know you can’t put your cock in my mouth or my pussy or whatever. Feed it to me on the top of the pie. Your cream on the cream.”

“Dean, you are a naughty, naughty boy,” Castiel said, not sure he understood Dean right. Dean wanted to eat his come? “On your pie?”

Dean grinned.

It didn’t take Castiel long to come, he was so hard, just a few strokes did it and then stripes of come were shooting out as the pleasure overtook him, his balls drawing up tight. He squeezed his sensitve knot in one hand and wrung out the last drops with the other, aiming for Dean’s plate. The rest of the pie was soon covered in a glistening, pearly cream. His come, and Dean was going to eat it. His cock jerked again at the thought, another pulse of come. Then he was done, for now. 

Dean opened his mouth and Castiel forked the next bite in, making sure to get plenty of both kinds of cream. Dean just about hummed with satisfaction as the plate was emptied. Dean licked the plate clean, then collapsed back against the pillows, his hand on his now full belly. 

Castiel couldn’t wait until the boy was his.

***

Castiel picked Dean up after school, just over a week and a half before Christmas Eve. He’d already had the driver pick up Claire and Sam, to take them home. Castiel had a special destination in mind for Dean. it had taken a little research, but he’d found a piercer who would overlook the fact that Dean was, technically underage still, but kept a clean studio. 

“Would you like to pick out a ring, Dean?” He asked. 

“For my thing? Like you said?”

“Yes, for your cocklet. If you would like it too, only. An engagement ring. I’m more traditional like that, but if would rather, we could get you a finger ring. I would never make you get a piercing you didn’t want.”

“Finger rings are for Betas,” Dean scoffed. 

They soon pulled up at a store front in a strip mall. It didn’t look like much, but he had already visited the inside and found it clean, with a good selection of rings, and friendly. He already had a ring picked out and set aside for him. He greeted the sales person, who retrieved the ring and displayed it to Dean. It was 18k gold, capped with a bead that was set with a diamond. Not a huge one but of high quality and sparkle, not tiny either. The ring was thick enough that it could withstand some tugging, but not huge. It was perfectly sized for Dean’s tiny cock and a very suitable engagement ring for the Omega to be of a successful Alpha like himself.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked. “We could pick out another one if you like.”

“No, it’s perfect. I love it.” Dean said, his eyes shining. 

He looked so beautiful, laid out on the piercer’s table, bottom half naked. Castiel held his hand as the piercer worked quickly. Dean cursed when they put the guide tube in his penis slit, then cried out as the needle actually pierced his penis. Dean’s eyes watered and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Then it was all done and the ring was in place, sparkling and pretty. They were given instructions for healing and then it was done. 

Dean stood in front of the mirror, bottom half still naked, admiring the ring. Castiel stood behind him, holding the beautiful Omega in his arms. He wasn’t certain he could wait much longer. He wondered if he should. Crowley had assured him that if there were any legal repercussions to mating Dean a few weeks ahead of schedule, they would be slight. A slap on the wrist. A fine at most.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of the big Christmas party and the night Castiel claims Dean as his mate

It was finally the night of the Christmas Eve party, which might also be the last time, possibly, that Castiel would see Dean. He tried not to think that. He would find Dean and they would be mated, but John Winchester had decided. According to Dean, they would be departing and on the road on Christmas Day.

The guests had all arrived. Everything had gone off without a hitch. The caterers had been on time, the food looking perfect. The tree and other decorations looked beautiful, little white sparkly string lights were every where. There had been snow, just a little, just enough to freshen up the layer of white on the ground, but not enough to keep people at home and off the roads. 

The adults of his family, his friends and his clients all milled around the big living room and dining room. Crowley was there and he’d brought Alfie along. Crowley kept stroking Alfie’s rounded, pregnant belly. That would be him in a few months, Castiel thought. He wanted to escort Dean around the room like that, but it wouldn’t be suitable. Their engagement couldn’t be public just yet. Dean seemed happy enough to be with the other family kids in the family room, enjoying the same food, but without alcohol and around a much less professionally decorated tree. 

His brother Lucifer came, escorting Jack. Castiel realized a few minutes into the conversation that Lucifer kept making the same belly touching motions that Crowley made with Alfie. Was he going to be a grandfather twice over before too long?

“Is there an announcement you’re going to be making soon, Luci?” He asked. 

“Jack didn’t want to say anything just yet. Give us another month or so, but unofficially, yes. And yes, I have made an honest Omega out of him, but again, Jack didn’t want any big announcements.”

“That’s wonderful,” Castiel said, relieved and happy. He hugged his son, just lightly, until Lucifer grumbled the unhappy Alpha grumble that none of them could stop themselves making when another Alpha, even just family, touched their Omega. He released Jack and moved on. His people skills were not the greatest when it came to large gatherings like this, but he did the best he could, chatting up people, trying to see that everyone had what they needed, as far as food and drink. 

It was nearly nine and the party was at full roar, everyone having had just enough alcohol to be cheery, but no one really at the point where they’d had too much. Then Claire came racing through the crowds in search of him. 

“Dad! You have to come. It’s Dean! He’s sick,” she said, eyes panicked. She started pulling his sleeve in the direction of the family room. “I think he’s in heat, but its not right somehow. He’s all feverish and he can’t talk.”

“No, that can’t be,” Castiel said. “He’s on the implant. He wouldn’t be having a heat.”

He’d been talking to his aunt Naomi who was an OM/Gyn and had delivered many an Omegas babies and women’s as well. She said, I’ll come take a look. It might be a break through heat. I hate those implants. Sometime, when they’re at the end of their lifespan, the hormones aren’t strong enough and you get these breakthrough heats. There was also a defective batch out recently and you saw the same problem. If that’s the case, an Alpha will have to see to him and now. A breakthrough heat is worse than a normal one, much worse.”

As they reached the family room, the scent of Dean was overwhelming. It was like flowers and rain, like honey, but intense, like someone was burning a particularly powerful scented candle. Most of the kids in the room were clearing out, Claire and Sam directing them to another part of the house, but a number of adults had followed them from the living room. 

Dean was lying on the rug, near the tree, rolled up into a ball and shivering. His face was sweating and pale. He was crying. Naomi knelt next to him and reached out to touch the Omega, but before she could make contact, Castiel snapped. He couldn’t stop himself as he ordered, “Don’t touch him. No one touch him.”

Dean rolled onto his back at the sound of his voice. “Alpha? Cas? Is that you? It hurts so much. it’s like my heat, but like someone is punching me in the gut forever.”

“It’s me, Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I know how to make the pain stop,” Castiel said, already pulling Dean’s jeans down, intent on doing the one thing that could make Dean feel better. 

Despite his order, Naomi had started gently examining Dean, was taking his pulse, then pronounced, “Dean needs an Alpha now, nephew. I don’t think you want to waste the time to take him up to your bedroom.”

He knew that. It was obvious. And his own need to take care of his Omega was just as great. He unbuckled his belt, undid himself just enough for his cock to be free. Dean was wearing the raciest of the many panties that Castiel had bought for him, a pair of red lace, open crotch panties with a heart shaped cut out that framed the Omega’s cocklet and tiny balls. The gold ring sparkled at the tip prettily. He spread Dean’s legs wider and knelt between them, then pushed his hard, already aching cock inside Dean’s virgin cunt. Dean whimpered. It must have been painful but with this dangerously building heat, Castiel didn’t have time to open his pussy slowly like he would have liked to. 

It was Alpha come that would provide Dean the relief he needed, so he didn’t take the time to build slowly, to linger on the sensations of tight, wet heat around his cock. He set a punishing pace, working to his own orgasm as fast as he could. Sparks of Omega gold started flashing in Dean’s eyes, little streaks of it, gorgeous set in the green of his irises. Oh, this was so awful, to not be able to slowly savor it, like he hoped for their first time, but it was wonderful as well, the sheer urgency of both their needs building fast. The room hadn’t emptied of people. No, the whole party had shifted into the room it seemed, except for most of the kids. He looked away from Dean briefly to see that all three of his children were here watching him take his new mate, as was Sam. They all looked happy.

He’d wanted a public claiming, of course, but not impromptu like this, not for their first time. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was the mate underneath him, the moment they were sharing. Dean, despite the pace and despite the rushed start, was building to his own orgasm, panting and writhing under him, starting to pull Castiel in deeper with each thrust by locking his legs around Castiel’s waist. 

Then it suddenly became inevitable. He could feel his knot swell and start to catch with each time he pulled out. The pleasure was unlike anything he’d experienced before with any Omega or Beta woman. It was electric, blinding even, the experience so shattering it was like he was watching himself from a distance at the same time he felt everything. His come, a gigantic gush of it, flooded out into Dean’s cunt at the same time as Dean’s cunt clamped down on his cock, locking the knot into place. He could feel his fangs drop down, an eerie sensation, something that had only happened a few times in his life. Then he was biting down on the mating spot on the side of Dean’s neck, claiming his Omega.

There was blood, just a little, staining the oriental rug underneath them, both from Dean’s broken maidenhead and from the mating bite. Castiel licked at the mating bite, knowing that his saliva was needed for the healing process and to cement the bond between them, as well as promote a prominent scar. 

“Feel so much better now, Cas,” Dean said. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Thank you too, Dean.”

They only had a few minutes of the strange solitude of a public claiming. They were carefully left alone, at least for a little while, even as they were the center of everyone’s attention. He used the moment to look into his lovers eyes. They still had the streaks of gold in them. Some Omegas, it never left after mating. It was so gorgeous, so fitting. He would be sure to gift Dean so very much gold jewelry, set with green gems, make sure his little mate had everything, not just what he needed, but what he wanted. 

Then, suddenly, Naomi was in their faces. “You should let me remove Dean’s implant. That will help the rest of his heat go smoothly as the hormones leave his system. And you do not want that implant in place if he catches pregnant right away.”

“Do you think you are, Dean?” He asked. “Do you think you’re being planted with my child right now?

They said that Omegas could feel conception sometimes, especially during a mating heat. It was said to be a deep, magical connection to the universal soul, that they could feel the child’s soul being drawn into them from the universe. Dean nodded gravely, then said. “Yes, an Alpha. No, two of them. An Alpha and an Omega.”

Castiel felt his cock twitch again, a post knotting orgasm building suddenly, flooding Dean’s cunt with more of his come. When it passed, he rolled slightly to the side, so that Naomi had access to Dean’s arm. “Get that implant out of him now.”

From that point, the crowd broke up a little, some heading home, some just to the other rooms in the house. A blanket was found for them, to cover up their lower halves. Naomi brought her medical bag in from her car and a few minutes later, she had Dean’s arm disinfected and was plunging a syringe of local anesthetic into the the pale skin near the dark scar. He could barely watch as she made a quick incision, then pulled out a little plastic stick about the size of a match. A few stitches later and she was done. 

“Bring him by my office in a few weeks. We’ll see if he did catch like he think and I’ll want to give him a general Omega wellness exam.”

Then, eventually, they were alone in the family room, finally. 

“I did get my first time under the Christmas tree,” Dean said. “I wish it had been that time under the big tree though. Outside. I wanted you so bad.”

“I did too, but this was the right time. We’ll go to the mountains for our honeymoon, find a lovely forest and you’ll get your knot outside under a tree.”

“Do you think I’m right? That we’re making our family in the family room?”

“We’ll have plenty of chances to do so if it isn’t happening right now.”

From the other room, Castiel could hear a clock striking midnight. “Merry Christmas, Dean. You are the best present I have ever gotten.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean going to have babies. Happy ever after.

Once they’d mated, everything had fallen into place, easily. John Winchester, when informed of the claiming as a fait accompli, had stomped off to the other side of the country, as he planned, but alone, with hardly a word of goodbye to his sons. There had been no legal complications at all, not even an investigation. The registry office had taken their affidavits of claim without so much second look. 

It was August and they were on a baby moon, not far because they didn’t want Dean far away from home and medical care, so close to his due date. He, like most young Omegas, took to pregnancy eagerly and well. He had conceived twins, as he’d predicted, and his belly was huge, massively round, in a way that never failed to harden Castiel’s dick. Right now, Dean was sunbathing on the private terrace of their hotel suite, completely nude other than his jewelry. He claimed it was hot enough that anything else was unbearable. He glowed from the sun exposure, and though he complained that it was bringing out his freckles even more, that didn’t stop him from sunning every chance he got. 

Castiel brought Dean the can of flavored sparkling water he’d requested. “Dean, darling, why don’t you come inside. It’s so hot out here.”

“I just need the sun. It feels like I’m charging up. Like a battery. Got to store up my energy when I can. Especially as you want me pregnant again as soon as you can make me.”

Dean sipped on the fizzy tangerine flavored water and rested a hand gently on his belly. “Ugh,” he said, just a little while later, struggling to his feet. “One of them is dancing on my bladder. Tell your Alpha son to calm down for a bit.”

While Dean went to attend to necessities, Castiel brought their drinks inside and firmly shut the door to the terrace. When Dean came back, Castiel kissed him, thoroughly, on the lips first, then trailing down past Dean’s swelling breasts, to the upper curve of his belly. 

“You are insatiable,” Dean complained. “I’m as big as a house with your babies right now. I’m gross. I don’t walk, I waddle.”

“It is precisely because you are pregnant with my babies that I desire you so much,” Castiel said, patiently. “You are so very beautiful this way.”

Then he lifted Dean up in his arms. His omega, despite the pregnancy weight, was hardly a burden to him. He carried Dean into the bedroom of their suite and laid him carefully on the bed. Dean automatically settled into the slightly forward but mostly sideways with his knee drawn up to his chest position that had been the most comfortable position for sex the last month and a half. Castiel settled behind him, rubbing that beautiful round belly even as he gently rocked into Dean’s tight, slick and come drenched cunt. They’d had so much sex these past few days on their baby moon that Dean was never not wet. His beloved was just as eager for this as he was and they were soon moving together, seeking another orgasm together.

“A dozen,” Dean said. “I’m going to try for a dozen. I hope. That sound good to you.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Castiel said, moving faster. Fifteen children and at least one Alpha son, maybe more, was a respectable number for any Alpha to father and twelve children was very achievable for an Omega in his prime breeding years. He knew that Dean would be the last Omega he ever bred, the last he claimed. Dean was his mate and he would not be put aside or paid off once his fertility diminished. Castiel could feel one of the babies kick under his hands on Dean’s belly, no doubt disturbed by the rocking of his mother’s body. Somehow, that made it all the more wonderful when his knot started expanding, tying him to his mate yet again.

END


End file.
